


7 minute theory

by Haikyuu_YES



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn, Top Akaashi Keiji, Top Bokuto Koutarou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_YES/pseuds/Haikyuu_YES
Summary: Based loosely off some instragram posts that were frustrating me....maybe it’ll have smut? Anyways I’m a crap writer but I’m bored in quarantine so why not? Maybe nobody will die, not sure yet.Basically Bokuaka through highschool into college and after college?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Introduction

Themes this story may or may not include 

⚠️Trigger Warnings⚠️

I’m not 100% sure where this story is going so it may include many of these themes or none

I might not do suicide as the way of death, but there is potential

Attempted rape, again not highly likely but you guys let me know 

Underage sex-I don’t know if this is a trigger but it might happen

-Themes-

It’s either going to potentially be Hanahaki disease or Star tear disease (tell me in the comments if you have a preference)

Hanahaki disease- Hanahaki Disease is a fictional disease where the victim of unrequited or one-sided love begins to vomit or cough up the petals and flowers of a flowering plant growing in their lungs, which will eventually grow large enough to render breathing impossible if left untreated. There is no set time for how long this disease lasts but it may last from 2 weeks to 3 months until the victim dies unless the feelings are returned or the plants are surgically removed. There is also no set flower that blossoms in the lungs but it may be the enamoured’s favourite flower or favourite colour. Hanahaki can be cured through surgical removal of the plants' roots, but this excision also has the effect of removing the patient's capacity for romantic love. It may also erase the patient’s feelings for and memories of the enamoured. It can also be cured by the reciprocation of the victim's feelings. These feelings cannot be feelings of friendship but must be feelings of genuine love. The victim may also develop Hanahaki Disease if they believe the love to be one-sided but once the enamoured returns the feelings, they will be cured

Star Tear Disease-This is a theme of @cl.pepperin’s comic on Instagram~she’s amazing you should check her out! Star Tear Disease is an illness born form unrequited love, where the victim cries glittering and beautiful Star Tears. Often accompanied by twinkling sounds. In severe cases the victim will loose all colors in their life, and eventually this leads to memory loss and they won’t be able to love again.

-Or-

Soulmate AU!  
But one where you see color for the first time when you see them, but they think they are unrequited soulmates because angst before fluff!

The Seven Minute theory- I had always heard your entire life flashes in front of your eyes the second before you die. First of all, that one second isn't a second at all, it stretches on forever, like an ocean of time... “American Beauty”-1999

The seven minute theory....Something beautiful and strange. When You Die You Have 7 Minutes of Brain Activity Left, Which Is Your Brain Playing Back Memories In A Dream Sequence. That’s the belief anyways, you relieve your life all in seven minutes. From beginning to end, it is a dream like sequence of your memories. You cannot tell you are dreaming nor are you given a perception of time. According to this we could all be dead and just reliving our lives. With that on to the story!


	2. Akaashi Keiji

I hope your seven minutes are worth the world

My name is Akaashi Keiji, I am a third year at Mori Junior Highschool. And for everyone wondering, I am straight. Today I am going to watch a few games at the inter high tournament in Tokyo. I plan to pick which high school I will go to, based both of their volleyball program and academic standings. I don’t particularly care how their volleyball team is, if they are good, oh well, if they aren’t I don’t care. For me, volleyball is just a means to an end, nothing more nothing less.

After seeing all of these teams play, I'm honestly disappointed. They are all boring to watch, I guess my school really will be purely academic. I have a few more courts to look at but as always volleyball is just a way to pass the time, and maybe do well in college.

After watching all of the teams play I just have one more game to watch... I think? I looked down to check the standings on my phone. One last game for today, Nohebi vs Fukurodani. The game should be starting in about five minutes but I’ll head over early and watch warm-ups I guess.

I missed Fukurodanis warm-up so to pass time I’m watching Nohebi warm-up. They aren’t bad but they aren’t anything special, there’s one guy who seems decent the rest are boring. I zoned out for a minute or so and then I heard the whistle blow. I guess the one Nohebi guy was a first year because he’s not playing. There’s one guy on the sidelines, and something about him reminds me all too much of a snake. I began watching Fukurodani play and then I saw him. He was the most impressive player I’ve ever seen, his form wasn’t flawless but there was something beautiful about it. But more than anything his smile could light up both sides of the court. After landing a particularly difficult cut shot he yelled a loud “HEY HEY HEY” and honestly I didn’t know what to think. All I know is that I want to go to Fukurodani, I’m not sure but something just feels right. 

I stayed to watch the rest of the game, Fukurodani won: straight sets 25:19 and 25:15. After the game I got a text form my mom telling me to come back to the car so I could get home.

After I got home I checked my recommendation letters, found Fukurodanis and threw the rest out. I wasn’t sure but their ace seemed all too perfect.

A few months passed and more than anything I practiced volleyball, I practiced more than I had before. And I saw drastic improvements: I wasn’t sure why but I wanted to prove myself to the owl-man from Fukurodani.

My first day of school was no different than any other first day, I met my teachers and my classmates. Had lunch and then finished the rest of my classes. All throughout the day the only thing I could think of was volleyball: I wanted to see how the team was, and if he was still there.

After school finally ended I bolted out the door towards the gym. We had tryouts today and I didn’t want to be late. Once I was there and after I had changed I met the captain and all the first years went through their introductions. When it was my turn I introduced myself politely and told them what position I played in middle school which was of course a setter.

Practice was pretty relaxing, surprisingly their ace was quiet, but it wasn’t a bad thing. I got to meet some of the other upperclassmen and became acquainted with them. Practice was over pretty quickly, and as a first year I was in charge of a lot of the general cleaning of the gym. 

I was mopping the floors when “Hey, uhhh Akashi-kun?” 

It was Bokuto Koutaro the noisy ace “It’s Akaashi” I replied. He looked slightly nervous but I wasn’t sure why,

“Could you please help me practice spikes for just a little bit?” I saw Konoha in the corner of my eye looking concerned so I nodded in his direction and Bokuto didn’t notice. Konoha shrugged and walked away I could have sworn he said something like “your funeral” I wasn’t sure though. 

After what felt like at least a thousand sets, I was really questioning what part of this was “a little bit” As Bokuto hit what I told myself would be the last one I said “Nice kill” I had trouble breathing after all of the setting but it was almost worth it when:

“Akashi!!!!”

“It’s Akaashi.” I told him again

His smile felt it could light up the world and he was LOUD “Your tosses are the best!!”

It made me incredibly happy to be so directly praised by someone-of course I couldn’t show that so I simply replied “ah-sure”

He seemed a little upset by this “could you maybe sound a little more fired up”

It was kinda adorable I thought, in a completely platonic way of course. After a few more sets we finally packed up and went home. Bokuto was chipper again, he was a very strange guy I thought as I dozed off.

The next day at school Komi and Konoha stopped by my class to check on me. Konoha started “Hey, if you ever need a break from Bokuto. Just say the word! I’m not going to swap places with you, but I’ll help you think of excuses!”

Komi kinda glared and said “Aw you’re not even swap out for him?”

Konoha looked kinda bashful and just said “I really love Bokuto, but I can only handle so much of him.”

At this point they had started arguing so I interjected “Ah, I’m ok. It’s fun being able to practice with a star player.” I smiled remembering the “little bit of practice” I had with Bokuto

Komi and Konoha looked very confused “A WHAT player?” and “Don’t tell me this one is a weirdo too” The bell rang and they said their goodbyes before sprinting off to class. After that the day was uneventful besides lunch when Bokuto kept trying to talk with me, I got to know him and he seemed like a really great person.

During practice Bokuto was practicing with the third year setter and after a while had started hitting in the net and out a fair percentage of the time. He crouched under the desk after this, I felt bad it seemed like he was really upset and it looked like he wanted comforting. I started walking over but I wasn’t sure what to say-he beat me to the punch “Akaashi....”

Surprisingly both during lunch and at practice he got my name right I was slightly surprised...”Yes?”

He turned to face me kinda like an owl. “Practice spikes with me for a bit?”

I was elated and honored he wanted to practice with me, not the other setters but me. I was just an insignificant first year and he chose me “Sure Bokuto-San” 

This went on for weeks and I went form being “Akaashi” to being “Aghaaashi” or “Akaaasghi” it was ember akaashi any more. And I found it kind of endearing. Over time he stopped hanging out with his friends at lunch and I wasn’t sure why. But then he started to always be with me during breaks and lunch even though I was a year below him. As time went on I realized how truly amazing Bokuto was, even with his weaknesses. But those were also his strengths, and it was beautiful. This went on for months and he began walking me home everyday and we would commonly work on homework together. I really cherished the time we spent together. 

And then it was time to truly test our bond: we had a practice game set to be against Nekoma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you guys think! Also I’m sorry that this is bad, theoretically it should get better?


	3. Bokuto Koutaro

My name is Bokuto Koutaro, and until recently I really thought I was straight. But now, I don’t think I could even consider having a girlfriend. 

I go to Fukurodani Academy, and last year I was a first year. I thought I was straight then, sure I never had a girlfriend but I had liked girls before. I had even confessed to a few but they turned me down I was always “too loud and boisterous” or “too much of a hassle and too strenuous” once it had been “I can’t believe someone like you, ugly and annoying would ever think they had a chance with me” But even that didn’t really phase me, I wasn’t sure why at the time. In high school things were different, I had grown and I started getting confessions. I turned all of them down politely, some of them had been people I liked before even. But I honestly wasn’t interested.

Overall first year was great, I got to play volleyball and was the “ace” of a powerhouse school. I made some friends, most didn’t then weren’t very nice, and were borderline bullies. But Konoha, Komi, Washio, and Saruki were all great. 

Second year so far has been problematic to say the least. I really thought it would be about the same and I was looking forward to it. The first day was average, I went through my classes, which were still difficult. I’m not a great student honestly. Then I had lunch with my friends and my “friends”. Went back to classes and almost fell asleep during math. The problem began at practice, I was standing towards the back with the other second years when I heard “I am Akaashi Keiji, from Mori middle school. I played setter, pleased to meet your acquaintance.” My ear pricked up, he sounded like an angel. I looked over Konoha’s head and I saw him. He was the most beautiful person I’d ever seen, and that’s the story of how I realized I was gay. For the rest of the introductions I was zoned out and just stared at him, the more I looked at him, the more beautiful he became. His eyes were mesmerizing, he was tall but not taller than me, his hair perfectly framed his face, he was perfect. In my head I thanked god for allowing one of his angels to live on earth.

At one point I saw him smile during the orientation, and I cursed both god and the devil for making him so perfect. His smile was angelic and it made him even more perfect. For all of practice I was slightly zoned out because I couldn’t stop thinking of him, he was truly intoxicating and I had never even talked to him. In what seemed like a blink of an eye practice was over, he started to mop the floors and was almost done. I knew I’d regret it if I didn’t talk to him now. I walked over slowly and was slightly nervous “Hey-Um...Akashi-Kun?”

He replied slowly “It’s Akaashi” I wondered what he was thinking, but it was now or never I honestly didn’t know what to say....

I panicked slightly, I began twiddling my fingers it was a nervous habit....he started to look bored and I blurted out “Could you please help me practice spikes for just a little bit?”

I got to practice hitting with him for a long time, I was surprised he had stayed for so long, everyone had already left and it was getting late. I remembered that I had said only for a little bit and Akaashi was looking tired. I honestly wanted this to be the best one so we could be done. I ran up and approached, I jumped into the air and I felt like I was flying. Sets had never been this great...I loved it. The ball was in my field of vision and with a satisfying contact, I hit a cross into the court.

I landed and I felt incredible, light and happy. He sounded out of breath but Akaashi wheezed out “Nice Kill”

If words could kill I would be dead, a long time ago I wondered if he would attend my funeral. “Akashi!!!!”

He seemed slightly insulted and responded “Its Akaashi” of course I knew this but I just wanted him to talk honestly.

I smiled so widely I swore my face would split apart. In all honesty what I said next was true, but I partially just wanted to see him smile again “Your tosses are the best!!!!”

There was no reaction for a moment and I was scared I had said something wrong. Then he said quietly “ah-sure” I didn’t mean to show it honestly but it upset me more than it should have, I really wanted to have him smile.

I prayed that the disappointment didn’t leak into my voice “could you maybe sound a little more fired up?” I sulked for a bit after that...but he seemed happy enough to set a few more times for me. After that we packed up and changed quickly (and damn he was beautiful, I didn’t mean to stare but all that volleyball had paid off he was beautifully toned and ack I felt bad for looking so I tore my gaze away.) We walked out of school together and then we parted ways after a bit, I had really wanted to walk him home for some reason. 

As soon as I got home I quickly showered and then texted my best friend: Kuroo

\- Oya Oya

\- Oya Oya Oya? What’s up bro?

\- I met the most beautiful and amazing person every today

\- Really? What’s she like? Short, tall, big boobs or small?

\- Well “she” is a he

\- Really man? Well congrats! What’s he like?

\- He is perfect, beautiful and handsome, he’s a setter and he’s really talented. He’s well built and his eyes-god his eyes are pristine. His hair is so amazing and it looks really soft, and his smile... oh god that smile might be the death of me. He’s just perfect I can’t describe him any other way...ahhhhhhh

\- I’m happy for you, I really am. Good luck😉

We texted for a while after that about various things, he talked about Kenma who he had been pining over for years. Overall it was a great time, I ended up going to sleep pretty early at around 2 am.

Komi and Konoha were out of breath when they got back to class, just barely missing the late bell. Unfortunately for them today was a free period so they really didn’t need to rush. I went over to ask them why they had been running to class.

“Hey”

“Oh hey Bokuto, you stayed late after practice last night.”

I got a little nervous because I honestly wasn’t sure how they would react to my mini (large) crush on Akaashi. “Uh-yea about that I need to talk to you guys, it’s important also probably get Washio, and Saruki as well”

They looked concerned and walked over to them and we walked into the hallway, they bombarded me with questions asking “why” “what’s wrong” and all the matter of other things. It made me slightly dizzy honestly. I took a deep breath “ok please-please let me finish before you guys say anything.”

This worried them more they simply nodded and I continued “Um-I-huh, well you guys know akaashi of course... well I don’t know what you will think of me after this but...um I think I might have a-um maybe tiny little massive crush on him. I know it’s wrong but he’s just so-“

I was cut off collectively by all four of them, they all whisper shouted various statements of support such as “no-of course we understand and we are glad you could tell us” or “we would never hate you, we are always here for you- hell we will help you” I was elated because I wouldn’t have to lose my actual friends, all I could say was “thank you” we went back to class where they proceeded to tease me slightly and listen to my rants about Akaashis perfection. I mentioned that I might try and have lunch with him and they were all in favor of the idea, even gave me some talking points.

Lunch was amazing and I even got a little half smile out of akaashi. We talked for a while and I enjoyed every second of it, at the end I even got his number which was amazing. I didn’t even fall asleep in class after lunch because I was so excited to see Akaashi again.

During practice I got stuck with one of the third year setters, it wasn’t that they weren’t good or they were having an off day. Their sets were better than usual actually, but it just wasn’t the same as Akaashi. It didn’t feel as satisfying, I gradually started hitting more and more balls into the net. During the break I was upset and sat under a desk, I really wished someone would care a little, but nobody ever did. I heard footsteps approaching and I said the name of the only person that I wanted it to be “Akaashi...”

I guess god was in my favor because I heard that angelic voice reply “Yes?”

I turned to face him and god he looked even more adorable than usual. He would never fail to take my breath away “Practice spikes with me for a bit?”

He simply said “Sure Bokuto-San”

This went on for weeks and I began to play around with his name a bit it went from being “Akaashi” to being “Aghaaashi” or “Akaaasghi” it was never akaashi any more. Over these weeks I stopped hanging out with my “friends” at lunch and would always spend them with Akaashi. As time passed I realized that he was even more amazing than I originally thought. He was basically perfect but he had an adorable habit of playing with his fingers which I thought were longer than mine, maybe one day I could hold his hand and find out. Weeks became months and I got to walk him home everyday, it wasn’t uncommon to work on homework together. He was really a genius and would end up helping me a lot. I cherished every moment I spent with him, no matter the setting. After these sessions me and Kuroo would talk and pine over our individual crushes. 

Then it was time to truly see how far we had come. Akaashi was set to start in our practice game against Nekoma.


	4. Kuroo Tetsurou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is actually crap and I haven’t re read it but here you go! This is really bad so sorry

⚠️TW: briefly mentioned themes of domestic abuse/rape⚠️

My name is Kuroo Tetsuro, and I live in a world where some people are born with a soulmate, and until you find them you can’t see color. I of course managed to be one of these people, “luckily” I’ve been able to see colors for a long time now. On the downside I think either he doesn’t care or he’s my soulmate but I’m just not his. 

He is amazing, he has always been there for me. Awhile ago I forced him to start volleyball and he’s been playing ever since. There have been phases when I have been able to actually help him. There was a period of time that he refused to sleep and stayed up all night play this games. He would pretend that he just woke up early to please his parents. Eventually I got him out of that habit at least slightly.

It’s been difficult because there are a lot of times that I feel like I’m just dragging him along. I feel like he doesn’t care wether or not I’m there, a sort of indifference if you will. I dive into schoolwork and volleyball to distract myself....but every single night I.. I’m.. Honestly I’m just tired, I can never smile happily anymore, I can’t laugh properly. All I can think of is how stupid I look, how what if it’s just me. My laugh is weird and annoying my smile is worse. I feel like I don’t matter to anybody, why would I? I’m not special I’m just slightly above average in academics. I’m ok looking at best, I’m in ok shape at best. I’m just average, the one thing about me that’s “special” is volleyball and I’m not even very good at that.. I’m pathetic and useless, why bother with me? I never am and will never be anyone’s best friend. Except maybe one person, but they barely care. Everyone else I’m just kinda there. I can comfort people but I don’t have the strength to tell them that I’m not okay. I’m really not, I can never be good enough. I never try my hardest because then I’d I fall short I can at least tell myself that I didn’t give my all. It’s a double edged sword because then I know that if I had tried a little harder maybe it’d be okay, but to fail after putting everything that’s me on the line. Is something I can’t do. I’m a let down to myself my friends and my team. I need to try harder but I feel like I can’t push myself more or I’ll just break. I can’t repair myself because there’s so damn much wrong with me that I’ve kept cooped up for years. I never tell anyone, because I’m supposed to be a “man” strong and sensible. Honestly that’s kinda misogynistic. 

My mother is a violent drunk and she abuses both me and my father, Kenmas family is my escape. But when I can’t see him and even sometimes when I do I cry myself to sleep at nights because I know that nobody could ever really love me. How could there be a person that would want to spend the rest of their lives with me if nobody will even hang out with outside of school. I used to feel safe, like I had friends who loved me. I was so stupid, they did but I always wanted better people, I was wrong. I have never felt more lonely, I know nobody wants to be with me. I’m tolerable for school but anything more is too much. I’m never invited to anything, and sure I understand why I’m not. But it doesn’t make it hurt less. I have seen so many moments my “friends” have shared. And at this point y I don’t know how many times it has happened, it’s been a lot, and you know what? It’s my fault I’m a terrible person and I can’t fix that. I’m manipulative and terrible. I’m ok at best, never better. I can’t be, I’m just me after all, a stupid, fat, lazy, mediocre, manipulative person who nobody cares about. I know I’ll never get married, who could ever live me enough to spend there life with me? Nobody, and if someone did they’d see how terrible I am. They’d cheat and leave and I’d be alone again, it would be fine though. At least they wanted me for a bit. I don’t care if I’m used and thrown out, at least I had some semblance of affection. It wouldn’t matter. At least I got something, I’d break and stay broken but it’d be fine. I’ve told myself lies for so long, what’s with a few more? What would it matter to just tell myself it’s not my fault. It would be but I couldn’t face that I’m not brave enough. There’s a player who is basically the perfect version of me. The version I could be theoretically but I’m too scared to try, I hate being vulnerable. And he honesty scares me, it scares me to see a version of myself that I could be. He scares me because I aspire to be her but I can’t. I hold people back, nobody could love me. Who would ever want to date me? Exactly nobody, nobody would think I’m even remotely worth it. Not worth the trouble. Even my own “soulmate” wouldn’t bother. It makes me feel even worse to envision a life with him because I’m a guy and according to my mother to like a man as a boy is a sin of the highest order. Yet even as awful as I am I want romantic walks on the beach. I want to go to an amusement park and win prizes for him. I want to sit out and look at the stars, I want to hold hands and get ice cream. I want a perfect ending...an ending where I can have a happy future. I know maybe I could have this if I tried hard enough, if I put on muscle, had a routine, lost weight, put on a stronger mask. But I can’t I hate the mask of happy me, because I’m not, I’m not happy I haven’t been for nearly 4 years. I realized sometime in 6th grade how pathetic I am, I truly hate that. So I tried to mold a personality that I could make work. I use different ones for different scenarios, I don’t want people too close to me. I don’t trust anyone enough to give them a loaded gun pointed at me. I have one person who I think might actually care about me. My dad cares, but would they if I weren’t their kid? Probably not..they’d see how pathetic I really am. A kid with a good brain who never tries hard enough, a kid who has a decent shot in athletics but I can’t put myself out there. If I stretch myself to thin I’ll snap. I’ve realized pretending hurts more than I thought. It’ll allow me to snap more quickly but at least then I’m not nearly as vulnerable. I need to loose weight. I need to be smarter. More athletic. Try harder. Be better. But I can’t be, I’ve cried more than is healthy but I want to be some version of a “happy friend” so I don’t burden him. I don’t want to disappoint him so I always want to be a shoulder he can cry on. But I know nobody would want to cry with me because I’m not close enough to anybody. I’m not good enough, I realize that. I never have been. I neve will be. You know what’s worse? My middle name means child of happiness my grandma gave me it. I was always told I was a sweet, happy child. She’d be so disappointed in me now. I’m disgusting and for no good reason. I should be happy right? I’m just not anymore. Because I’m not a good person. I want to be reliable and there for people. But they wouldn’t want me. In fact they don’t. I want to be there for him. I want to give all the Love I can to my friends and father, but how can I love I feel like my heart is broken. I want to be there to comfort everyone even if they hate me. But I can’t support anyone if I can’t even handle my own shit. I wish I could be better, so people could have to option to rely on me. Otherwise I’m too weak. I’m pathetic..

*****Sorry for that but that I guess is background in how I’m molding Kuroo. Now on to the actual chapter*****

My name is Kuroo Tetsuro, I have a soulmate who I’m best friends with and I am also in love with. Overall I have a pretty good life, sure I consider cutting myself and of course my mother has raped both me and my father. She is a violent and terrible drunkard. When she is sober she is constantly yelling and nagging. There is no peace with her. To escape I am always with my soulmate.

I work so I can buy him new games and surprise him with gifts occasionally. I’m not sure if he actually likes them but it makes me happy. He usually forgets either his scarf or jacket so I get to loan him one of mine, which is a miniature miracle. He isn’t a huge fan of people, he keeps his hair the way it is so his field of vision isn’t too wide. His hair used to be all black-ish but a while back he dyed the edges blonde so he doesn’t stand out. 

I convinced him to set, told him it was easier and fun. It’s also partially an excuse for me to spend more time working in new attacks with him. After all I’m a middle, because he watched people alone for awhile he became incredibly aware of their eyes and thus was able to read people extremely well. This was particularly useful as a setter, and not to brag but he is amazing. He doesn’t much like the third year’s currently. I get along with them pretty well. But of course Kenma is always the top priority. 

Anytime that I can I talk, text, or call him. I have used so many things as excuses to hang out with him. I talk with him about everything from my preferences with girls to why my hair is the way it is. He doesn’t usually say much but it’s nice to be with him either way. Often it feels like he’s my only friend. But then Bokuto will call or text so I am reminded that I have at least one other person.

I had a wonderful day with Kenma today, but I can never really talk about it because my mother always says Kenma is a bad influence and just wants to seduce me. It’s always a painful talk so I never bring him up. After making dinner I went up to my room in hopes of getting some sleep. Instead my phone dinged.  
From Bro-kuto:  
\- Oya Oya  
This better be good I thought  
\- Oya Oya Oya? What’s up bro?

\- I met the most beautiful and amazing person every today  
I was pretty sure Bokuto was at least in the closet so I went with the safe bet:  
\- Really? What’s she like? Short, tall, big boobs or small?

\- Well “she” is a he  
See that wasn’t a surprise, I just thought it would take him longer to realize he liked a guy

\- Really man? Well congrats! What’s he like?

\- He is perfect, beautiful and handsome, he’s a setter and he’s really talented. He’s well built and his eyes-god his eyes are pristine. His hair is so amazing and it looks really soft, and his smile... oh god that smile might be the death of me. He’s just perfect I can’t describe him any other way...ahhhhhhh  
I’ll need to check this guy later, but right not I’m just more upset about the fact that his love life is going better than mine.

\- I’m happy for you, I really am. Good luck😉

We texted for a while after that about various things, I talked about Kenma who I have been pining over for years. He gushed about this new guy named Akaashi Keiji. Overall it was a great time, I ended up going to sleep pretty early at around 2 am.

After these sessions me and Bokuto would talk and pine over our individual crushes. 

Then it was time to finally meet Bokutos new dream. Akaashi was set to start in our practice game against Fukurodani.


	5. Kozume Kenma

Okay, I'm bored again and I might be depressed idk. So I might actually get back to this, if anyone is interested

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave suggestions and comments, I would love to hear your opinions!


End file.
